Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 9.16.2002
Gus G Interview by Whiplash 9.16.02 1.Firewind is considered as the new comet in the Melodic Heavy Metal World, which is striking all hemispheres. Tell me how Firewind started and this comet started to burn ! Gus G: I started the whole idea in 1998. I recorded some demos and sent them to labels. My demos got the interest of David Chastain and Leviathan Records. They asked me to submit more material and a couple of years later, I got my contract with Leviathan. David Chastain helped me to get the rest of the members, with the exception of Konstantine, who I brought in. 2.The songs on Between Heaven and Hell are not related on epic wars and killing dragons as in Dragonslayer where u play with Dream Evil. Where did you inspire yourselves to create such an album? Gus G: Inspiration comes from many things mainly compose depending on the mood I'm in. But it could also be drawn from the nature, the sky, the ocean..inspiration comes from everywhere, at least for me!! 3.I was surprised when you guys where described as a melodic heavy metal band because you have more Heavy Metal with rock n roll mixture than anything melodical as Rhapsody and these kind of bands in Dream Evil. How would u explain me your sound and style of playing in Firewind? Gus G: I would just describe it as heavy metal. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, we play it in our own way, but it's just heavy metal. 4.In your opinion which is the favorite band for u ? Dream Evil or Firewind ? Why ? Gus G: I love both bands the same and I could never choose to play only with one of them. It would limit my creativity and ways to express myself. 5.Where did you guys record this album and how did you came up with a fantastic artwork as on Between Heaven and Hell, why two cover artworks ? Gus G: The guitars were recorded in Greece, the vocals in Atlanta and drums in Ohio. The album was mixed at Studio Fredman in Sweden, by Fredrik Nordstrom. Both cover artworks are creations of the companies that released the album in different territories. To be honest, I had nothing to do with it. But I like the European version much much better than the American one! 6.Will this "Dragonslayer" on the artwork be a kind of a Dream Evil symbol as for Hammerfall is that fighter with his hammer ? Gus G: We don't know yet, maybe. 7.There's a song from Scorpions in the record u covered. Why specially this song ? What does it mean to you ? Gus G: The Scorpions are my absolute favorite band!! I chose to cover Pictured Life cause its one of my favorite songs of all time and because I wanted to pay tribute to both Scorpions and Uli Jon Roth, in a way. 8.Is Dream Evil making tours with Firewind ? How is it on a Firewind tour ? What do your fans expect ? How was the record acceptation in the market till now for both bands? Gus G: FIREWIND hasn't been on tour yet, but hopefully soon. Dream Evil has done some festival tour this summer and there will be a Japan tour in October and maybe a European tour in the beginning of 2003. I think that both albums are having quite a success in Europe and Japan right now and I'm Very happy for that!! It has been great to meet the fans in the shows so far, we love to put on a great show for them!!!! 9.Chasing the Dragon is my particular favorite song on the Dream Evil record, and Firewind has my special song too Between heaven and Hell ? How where they created ? Gus G: Chasing the Dragon is the very first Dream Evil song ever made. Me & Fredrik did it when we first met! I don't remember how I composed Between heaven and hell, it was probably one night when I was playing guitar in my room. 10.Are there plans on playing here in Brazil on a tour or as a opening band with both bands ? Gus G: Not really. There hasn't been any offers from anyone yet. However, we're open to any offer! 11.Why does Firewind sound more technical then Dream Evil ? Is Firewind a personal project ? Gus G: FIREWIND is my musical vision. I'm responsible for all the music and direction of the band. Therefore, it's a little more guitar oriented and heavier than Dream Evil. 12.How is the future for Dream Evil and Firewind having you as a guitarist ? Gus G: I will continue playing with both bands and make more great records in the future! 13.Leave a message for me and all fans in Brazil !!!!! I'm already one of them for sure !!!!!! Gus G: Thanx a lot for your support!!!! It really means a lot!!! I really hope to visit and play in Brazil soon either with FIREWIND or DREAM EVIL!!!! Take care and stay METAL!!!!!!!! Category:Interview Category:Gus G